Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a common voltage transfer line.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices presently include a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, an electrophoretic display, and the like.
Such display devices include a plurality of pixels and a plurality of display signal lines. Each pixel includes a switching element and a pixel electrode connected thereto, and the switching element is connected with the display signal line. The display signal line includes a gate line to transfer a gate signal and a data line to transfer a data voltage. The pixel electrode receives the data voltage according to a gate signal, through the switching element. The switching element may be a three-terminal element such as a thin film transistor. The pixel electrode, the switching element, and the like may be positioned on a thin film transistor array panel.
As one example of the display devices, a liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes. The electric field determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The display panel i may include a common voltage applying line to transfer a common voltage Vcom to the common electrode. Since an image displayed by each pixel depends on a difference between the data voltage and the common voltage, the magnitudes of common voltages applied to the pixels should be uniform. However, the magnitudes of the common voltages may not be uniform in certain portions of the display panel, due to load variations resulting from wiring transferring the common voltage to the display panel, the resistance of an electrode, parasitic capacitance, or the like. As a result, a display defects may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.